Phase change materials have the ability to store and release heat energy by changing from one physical state to another. Phase change materials can be used for thermal energy storage technologies as the transition from one physical state to another requires a large quantity of heat transfer within a specific temperature range. Technologies such as improved building insulation panels, thermostatic food packaging, and thermoregulating clothing may use phase change materials.
The use of phase change materials beyond thermoregulation technologies could extend the application of phase change materials. New systems incorporating phase change materials to contain and manage chemical systems, and that may be inexpensively produced, would be beneficial.